


she means everything

by harleyhearts



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Mentions of Sex, POV Lily Iglehart, Pansexual Character, Sexuality Crisis, i love space girlfriends !!!!!!, they deserve more content so here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts
Summary: The human world quickly becomes too boring for Lily. Her own world's so much better, especially when Ola's with her, too.
Relationships: Lily Iglehart/Ola Nyman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	she means everything

**Author's Note:**

> a sex education fic!!?? yep. i immediately got invested in Lily and Ola when season 2 started and they actually became canon !!! so this is honestly just a canon compliant with some Thoughts from my girl Lily about girls and girlfriends and yeah. the title's from the song 'She' by dodie! thank you to my baby Cat for beta reading mwahhhh. don't have much else to say jgsjshs hope u guys like this??

Lily has a girlfriend.

She’d never thought about having one before.

Truth be told, Lily is part of the social outcast of her school, she knows it.

She struggles with what to call it, because it’s not like she feels alienated by her peers.

Probably the other way around, that’s funny, she loves aliens.

Lily’s always swam around in the metaphorical pond of people who don’t quite fit into established cliques, but don’t bother to make their own.

Well, she’s a member of swing band, and drama club, but those people cannot possibly match up with her interests.

She’s tried hanging with a couple of them, but what for?

They find her to be a weirdo.

To be a weirdo, among humans, real, normal humans, whatever that means.

Maybe Lily’s not human.

This species is so boring, anyway.

Humans and their social constructs and their courtship and their culture of drinking and their concept of virginity.

That’s why she decided she might as well get it over with, now, before college, couldn’t hurt, right?

She thought Otis would be of help, Eric too, but it seems like men are destined to disappoint her.

The human male is such an unimpressive creature.

With that said, Lily never thought of her sexuality, because what has it brought her to think about stupid human things?

Until Ola kissed her, that is.

The short girl managed to take by her surprise, and at this point, rarely anything surprises her.

Was that what all those romcoms talked about?

To sweep someone off their feet, she’s heard that before, all the love songs say it too, and all the glittering girls wearing short skirts dream about it.

Have girls always sparkled? 

Lily thought only aliens did that, and mermaids, of course, because nothing completely human can do that.

Not the kind you know from Edward Cullen, oh no.

The universe might not be ready for her to describe it.

And if Lily has to be honest, and she has to be to herself, if not to the world, but the feeling she got when Ola kissed her, it scared her.

That’s why she closed the door on her, and yes, that was badly done.

She could tell Glenoxi was judging her, from her place on the wall, and Lily just nodded, yes, surely there was a better way to handle that.

But also, what would you do, Glenoxi?

_ I’ve never been kissed by a girl before,  _ and Lily chuckled, she supposes she can’t gather much advice from someone who lives in her own, personal universe.

_ I only know as much as yourself, baby. _

This newfound anxiety and confusion had its grip on her, it held tight, and Lily found herself wondering if she could choke on her feelings.

It felt like it, anyway, and feelings can be just as real as magic, or the moon landing, right?

A solid day of avoiding her friend presented her brain for yet another feeling, and her heart, because Lily missed her.

Does that sound absolutely ridiculous?

Maybe it does, when thinking of the short timespan, but it made sense to her, actually, Lily’s brain went absolutely subatomic with missing being around Ola.

And the short girl found her way into her dreams, too.

Dammit, Glenoxi, why’s this happening?

_ Honey, I’m not an expert on this, but I think your heart might want your friend. _

It’s this quiet realisation Lily had to herself that morning.

Glenoxi might be onto something, you wise, wise woman, and Lily becomes everything other than quiet, then, rushing and failing to talk to Ola, until she agrees to follow her home one night.

And once Lily tries, again, now surprising her friend, there’s, like, this firework exploding behind her eyelids, and in her belly.

Ola’s lips are soft, she remembers them, it’s been a few days but somehow they’re so familiar and Lily struggles with where to put her hands.

But the shorter girl’s hands cup her face, the touch is unsure but manifests itself more clearly by the second.

Lily wants to bite Ola’s lip, so she does, and it doesn’t scare the other away.

She tastes like watermelon gum.

She’s wearing chapstick too, Lily thinks, and when the lips suddenly disappear, and her daydream ends, she looks at her again.

Who would’ve thought Ola’s smile would have her heart fold on itself like origami, twist and turn inside out and flutter, as if it suddenly grew wings and threatened to escape her human vessel?

Did you see this coming, Glenoxi?

If she claimed to, Lily would scoff at her, she created her, after all, but she also sort of hopes so, because Glenoxi surely deserves a mind of her own.

Doesn’t mean they still can’t be connected, right?

Evolution’s a thing, so no one can really prove Lily wrong.

Anyway, this other worldly experience resulted in this, somehow real, comprehensible fact, that Lily got a girlfriend.

And it was admittedly difficult for her to admit this, but spending time, and having a girlfriend, for real, might beat being in her own universe.

Yes, she said it.

Or, actually, she’s still there, but it’s about a million times better now, the feeling, because she gets to bring Ola with her.

Since they got together, Lily might’ve unintentionally brought the short girl into about every drawing she’s made.

It just happens, honestly, it’s like her heart’s taken control of her movement, and limbs, and tossed her mind to the curb.

Not that she complains.

Ola luckily likes her art, because her mind’s powerful and beautiful, and she’s beautiful and very sparkly, have you noticed?

And it’s like Ola can read her mind, so Lily’s come up with her greatest theory yet, which is that Ola cannot possibly be human, and maybe that’s why they fit together perfectly, because they were both taken from a glorious, sparkly universe, and discarded here, ugh.

But it’s fine, really, they’re together now, and nothing can bother them on their spaceship, where the sun’s purple, and Ola’s smile is possibly the brightest thing she’s seen.

Yes, it’s Lily’s bedroom, for now, but she can’t raise all the money for the construction of the spaceship on a day, okay?

They cook together, it’s a bit of a mess really, and then Lily shows her girlfriend the newest chapter of Glenoxi’s adventures.

_ Girlfriend. _

Ola’s encouraged Lily to sketch her, while she poses under the fairy lights, and if Glenoxi judges her for feeling soft, and fuzzy, and like, everything’s right in this moment, well, then she can just look away and mind her own business.

_ Girlfriend. _

And when she stays the night, Lily wonders why she hadn’t thought about having a girlfriend before, because Ola wears a red lace bra, and their noses touch, and then the short girl kisses her neck and maybe Lily wants to stay like that forever.

_ Girlfriend. _

Lily’s found her companion in this tragic, ridiculously designed residence.

And her current vessel here, really, might not compare to her final form, or the one she’s built in her drawings, but she’s found someone who understands her.

Ola understands everything.

So, perhaps, Lily doesn’t mind staying amongst the humans for a while.

With Ola holding her hand, it can’t be too bad, can it?


End file.
